Blast From the Past
by Raven26
Summary: When Missy arrives back at her home in San Diego she has a visitor waiting for her. Please R+R
1. Surprise in Store

A Surprise in Store  
  
The Rancho Carne Toros were on cloud 9, they'd come second in the national cheerleading championships, but by the way they were celebrating everyone would expect that they'd come in first. They'd partied all night and were still doing so whilst the bus they were driving on trundled back to San Diego, the male driver now just a bag of nerves due to the occasional scream that would make him swerve by accident and almost hit other incoming vehicles.  
  
At the back of the bus cheerleader captain Torrance Shipman lay sprawled across her new boyfriend Cliff Pantone who held her protectively in his arms. Across the isle from them Missy Pantone was taken up tow seats and leaning back against the bus window watching the two interact, she had been sitting silently but when Torrance pulled her brother down into a kiss she couldn't resist calling, "Hey! Don't make me separate you two," Torrance broke the kiss laughing while Cliff just glared at his sister wishing that she'd spontaneously combust.  
  
"Hey guys," the three turned their heads to see Courtney leaning over the top of her seat a big grin on her face, when we get back some of us are gonna hit the clubs, you up for it?" her eyes were wide in anticipation and her hair bounced playfully due to the movement of the bus.  
  
"I think I'm just gonna crash out," Torrance replied with a yawn, "I'm gonna go to bed and get some rest."  
  
"Hey Torrance, you can stay over our house tonight if you want," Missy said an innocent tone in her voice, "Our parents have to fly to New York on business so me, you and Cliff will have the house all to ourselves," she didn't disguise her wink at Cliff who in turn gave her the finger.  
  
"That's nice of you to offer but…" Torrance was unsure if Cliff actually wanted her there.  
  
"Come on, Cliff won't mind," Missy turned to her brother, "will you?"  
  
"Of course not, I can crash on the couch and you can have my room," Torrance 'awed' at how sweet he was until a voice filtered up from the seat in front of them.  
  
"Pussy."  
  
"Shut up Les," Courtney yelled, "I think its really sweet, but don't get too comfortable because if we're not going out tonight then that means the whole squad has to come out tomorrow at The Underground," she could see her two cheerleading counterparts looking pretty unsure, "Come on, it'll be fun."  
  
Taking a glance over at Torrance who shrugged Missy turned back to Courtney, "Alright, we'll be there. Say about nine?"  
  
"Great, I'll spread the word," leaping off of her seat Courtney began spreading the information to everybody that they'd better be at the Underground the next night by nine or they'd have her to answer too.  
  
"That girl has some serious issues," Les laughed as Courtney practically threatened Jan until he agreed before moving on to the next row.  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
The bus slowly rolled to a stop outside the Pantone household as the three weary travelers climbed off and collected their bags from the storage compartment, "Are you sure it's okay?" Torrance piped up as Cliff lugged both his bag as well as hers up the pathway towards the front door, "I don't want to intrude."  
  
Missy laughed, "Torrance would you shut up, I've told you a million times already that it's fine, here," she tossed the a key over to her, "open the front door while Iron Man here struggles with the cases, I'm gonna go get the mail."  
  
"Funny," Cliff snapped, he was positive he'd pulled his groin muscle.  
  
Torrance shook her head and smiled, it was very enjoyable to watch brother and sister duke it out over words, kinda like the way her little brother acted towards her. Sliding the key into the lock she gave a satisfied grunt and pushed the door open, stepping inside she immediately felt that something was wrong when she noticed that the light on the upstairs landing was on, also the alarm system on the wall to her left had been disabled. Her mind screamed at her to call for Cliff or Missy but she was instinctively drawn into the main room where an empty soda can was perched on the table.   
  
Clang  
  
Her head snapped to the side, she was positive she'd heard a noise, it had come from the kitchen, swallowing nervously Torrance slipped a hand inside of her jacket pocket and extracted her mace (a girl never could be too careful in this day and age). There was another sound, like a sort of low humming, whoever was in the house was definitely a male, "Hey Torrance!" Cliffs voice cut through the silence like a loudspeaker, "can you please help me take your bag. I think I'm seriously injured."  
  
Uh oh.  
  
The humming had stopped, and now instead of the soft tune that had just filled her ears Torrance could now hear slow, methodical footsteps coming towards the divide between the door and the room that she was currently standing in. She wanted to run, but her legs seemed frozen, he was close now and the cheerleading captain watched as a shadow formed on the floor before a towering form seemed to block out all of the light from the kitchen shrouding the room and Torrance in darkness. Staring up at the guy he seemed confused, his brow was furrowed and his eyes studied her carefully, "Hello."  
  
"Ah!" it was a reflex more than an intention, bringing her mace spray up she pushed the button down as hard as she could and jammed her eyes shut.   
  
She heard the man cry out in obvious agony as the spray burned his eyes and she watched him stumble back into the kitchen his hands holding his face, "Torrance," obviously alerted by his girlfriends scream Cliff rushed into the room only to see his girlfriend standing over some guy who was hunched against the cabinets holding onto his face, "Who the hell are you?"  
  
"The fucking pope, who the hell do you think?" the guy cried, it sounded like he couldn't believe that Cliff didn't recognize him, "What the hell's going on Cliff?"  
  
Torrance turned to her boyfriend who was currently staring wide eyed at the figure who was beginning to get to his feet, "Andrew?" he asked a little unsure, "is that you?"  
  
"Of course it's me," he yelled, "who were you expecting."  
  
"Obviously not you," Cliff laughed at an attempt to make a joke, however Andrew wasn't laughing and removed his hands to squint angrily at Cliff, "how are you doing?"  
  
"How am I doing?" the guy laughed, "Not good Cliff, I just got maced, how do you think I'm doing?"  
  
"Cliff," Torrance whispered to her boyfriend who was currently helping this so called Andrew to the sink where he was rinsing out his eyes, "who's Andrew?"  
  
"Oh right, hold on," after a few seconds Andrew reemerged and began drying his eyes with a dishtowel, "Torrance this is Andrew…Missy's boyfriend and Andrew this is my girlfriend Torrance."  
  
"Nice to meet you," he said through gritted teeth while extending his hand, Torrance stared dumbfounded up into his red, bloodshot eyes and couldn't think of a word to say, "Well Cliff you still know how to pick em," retracting his hand Andrew shook his head, "Where's your sister," it was then he noticed Missy standing in the doorway, there was no emotion on her face and she stared blankly back at the man her age that stood in front of her.  
  
Torrance quietly waited to see what would happen.  
  
--------------------------  
  
To Be Continued  
  
By Raven 


	2. Feelings Resurface

Feelings Resurface  
----------------------  
  
"Hey," Missy's voice was quiet and Torrance noticed that she seemed nervous, "how'd you get in here?"  
  
Andrew shrugged, "Your backdoor wasn't locked in any serious way," he saw the reaction on everyone's faces, "I'm kidding, you still keep the spare key under the plant pot. And you haven't changed your alarm code either."  
  
Missy nodded, there was more uncomfortable silence, "Torrance, why don't you and Cliff go upstairs and get ready for bed," Torrance's mouth opened to protest, "you know what I mean."   
  
"Yeah, come on Tor, we can grab your bags later," holding his hand out Cliff watched as his girlfriend reluctantly entwined hers with it and let herself be led upstairs.  
  
Once Missy heard the door upstairs close she turned to Andrew who was still standing in the kitchen, "What're you doing here?" Missy cursed inside of her head, that came out a little more abrupt than she'd had planned.  
  
"I came to see my girlfriend, or that's what you used to be, did I miss a memo telling me that we were over?" even though Missy knew Andrew was joking he was also dead serious, "I mean the last time I talked to you over the phone was three weeks ago."  
  
"I'm sorry I haven't called, I've just been really busy with…stuff over here," Andrew nodded and thin smile on his face, "What?"  
  
"Are you talking about the cheerleading?" he saw the shocked expression on her face and smiled, "ESPN 2 remember, it happened to be on while I was over at a friends house. Suddenly one of them piped up 'Hey Andrew, ain't that your girl cheerleading?'"  
  
Missy stood there stunned, she'd never intended for Andrew to know about her cheerleading. Back in LA she used to swear to god that she'd rather die than become a cheerleader, but now things had changed. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you, but I…"  
  
"It's okay," Missy stalled her mouth agape, did he just say what she thought he said, he could see that she was confused, "I said it's okay. Things change, just because you're a cheerleader doesn't mean that you're not the same person," he smiled warmly. "Besides, in all honesty, it's kind of a turn on."  
  
Missy couldn't help but laugh, that was one of the things that had attracted her to Andrew, the way he could always seem to make a situation lighter no matter how dire it was. There was a few moments more silence before Missy spoke again, "So, how come you didn't call before you decided to come visit. You know what my parents think about you."  
  
He shrugged, "What I had to tell you couldn't be said over the phone," his eyes turned serious. Missy, knowing that whatever he was about to say was big took a seat on the couch, "Michaels dead."  
  
Missy froze, "What? When? How?"  
  
"He got shot, two weeks ago."  
  
"And you're only telling me now!" Missy leapt to her feet in a rage, "why the hell didn't you tell me sooner?"  
  
"How the hell could I?" Andrew yelled back, "Every time I tried calling you Cliff said you were out, and no offense but it's not the kind of news you leave with Cliff." He quietened down as Missy turned her focus to the floor, her raven black hair shrouding her face from his sight.  
  
"Who?" she mentioned quietly, she was desperately trying to keep her emotions in check.  
  
"Does it matter?"  
  
"I guess not," Missy buried her hands in her hair, she could feel the tears welling up in her eyes as her throat felt clogged like it always did when she got upset. "When's the funeral?" looking up at her boyfriend she saw the look he was giving her and new what it meant, it'd already been. She couldn't believe him sometimes, "When?"  
  
"A couple of days ago, when you were in Florida," he paused, "Ironically that was when I saw you on the television cheering," he chuckled somberly, "Even though you weren't there you still kinda were." Missy didn't reply and just stood still, staring into space, "So…" he really wanted to change the subject, he hated seeing Missy upset, especially when it was because of him, "…uh…whose the blonde with Cliff," Missy glanced up at him, "I saw the two of you hugging so figured you must know each other."  
  
Missy gave a small, teasing smile, "Another turn on for you was it?"  
  
This time when he laughed though he did smile, scratching the back of his head he shrugged, "Why? How much *has* changed?"  
  
"Well…I'm a cheerleader now, my new best friend is Torrance, who you just saw. I guess you could say I also have friends called Whitney and Courtney," she suddenly realized she didn't know how the hell that happened, "and once again I'm flunking Math."  
  
"Ah," he waved a hand dismissing the last comment, "Who needs it."  
  
"How bout you?" Missy asked, her trademark gleam back in her eyes, "Anything new I should know about?"  
  
"Apart from the obvious, no, I still look fantastic," he boasted swiping a hand across the side of his short, black hair.  
  
Missy looked him up and down, "You look alright I guess, a little scruffy maybe. But alright."  
  
"Gee, thanks. Now I remember why I go out with you," he smiled and took a small step closer, still a little unsure of how she'd react to him after hearing the news. "And me? Anything changed there?"  
  
Looking up into his deep brown eyes she saw what she always had done inside of him, what other people couldn't see through his brash, cocky attitude. She smiled, "Nothing at all," leaning up slightly she brushed her lips lightly against his and felt the same tingle she always felt when she was with him. She didn't know whether it was love, or lust. And frankly…she didn't care.  
  
---------------------------------------   
  
To Be Continued  
  
By Raven 


	3. Uncomfortable Situations

Warning  
  
Shades of R in this chapter, if you don't like, are too young or are offended by this chapter then I apologize  
  
Raven  
  
Uncomfortable Situation  
  
Torrance sat at the breakfast table alone, slowly she spooned her Cornflakes into her mouth while thinking about last night. When Missy had come up and got into bed she'd pretended that she was asleep, and then this morning when Torrance awoke Missy was already up. So she'd tried to find her, she needed to ask her best friend why it was that she'd never mentioned Andrew to her before. It wasn't like she'd never had the chance, last night she confronted Cliff about it but he just shrugged and said he didn't know. Then when Torrance asked him why he'd never mentioned Andrew he dismissed the comment by saying, "It never came up."  
  
Sighing Torrance flicked her blonde hair that was currently set in pigtails over her shoulder, she couldn't get the image of what she'd seen this morning out of her head. She shuddered again, she was just glad that no one knew. Leaning back in her chair Torrance dropped her spoon into the now empty bowl and began to rerun the memories over in her head.   
  
After an unsuccessful search for Missy Torrance had ventured downstairs to discover a bunch of quilts set up on the couch. However the spot was empty, so not wanting to run into this Andrew again, since the last time went *so* well she had made her way back upstairs and to the bathroom. But when she opened the door she got the fright of her life, Missy was sat up on the sink with her legs wrapped around Andrews body, and let's just say that they weren't playing strip scrabble, or if they were they'd both lost. Torrance just stood there stunned and for a few moments couldn't move, with her mouth agape and her heart pounding she watched as the two had very feverish sex. Luckily Missy was too busy making out with her boyfriend to notice her and eventually her legs returned to working order and she closed the bathroom door.   
  
And so here she was. She'd read a note from Cliff reading that he'd gone on a grocery run and that he wouldn't be long, that was a half an hour ago. She heard the water upstairs get shut off, they'd obviously worked up a sweat and so had decided to take a shower. Torrance heard the distinct sound of Missy's laughter, she looked up hearing the sound of someone coming down the stairs and turned her head to see a now shirtless Andrew enter the kitchen. He glanced at her but she quickly avoided his gaze, he took a moment to look confused but bypassed her to the fridge and extracted the juice. Pouring himself a glass Torrance buried her head in her cereal as he pulled up a chair and took a seat opposite her.   
  
She kept her head down before eventually she had to look at him when he asked, "You okay?"  
  
Looking him in the eye she forced a smile onto her face, "I'm fine."  
  
He didn't seem to believe her but seemed to let it go, "Listen, we kinda got off on the wrong foot last night, what with you making me and all."  
  
"I am so sorry about that," Torrance's guilt trip kicked in and she was just about to go off on another rambling session when he held up a hand stopping her.  
  
"No harm, no foul. I understand how scared you must have been. And I apologize," he chuckled, "So…can we start again," Torrance nodded, "I'm Andrew," he extended his hand.  
  
"Torrance," although the Rancho Carne Toro cheerleader couldn't stop thinking where that hand must've been she shook it anyway. "Nice to meet you," she gave an affirming nod, "So…you're from LA."  
  
"Yep."  
  
"What's it like there?"  
  
"Dangerous."  
  
"That where you met Missy?" he chuckled, "What?"  
  
He shook his head, "Nothing. Yeah, that's where I met Missy."  
  
"How did you meet?"  
  
His eyebrows furrowed in confusion, "Don't you know all this?" now it was Torrance's turn to look confused, "Missy told me last night that you said you couldn't wait to meet me," he paused for a second, "Did she not tell you about me?"  
  
"Oh no, no…I mean yes, she did tell me about you. I just wanted to confirm that what she was telling me was true," he gave her a friendly smile and she breathed a sigh of relief, why didn't Missy tell her about him?  
  
"Morning," speak of the devil, entering the kitchen Missy kissed her boyfriend, 'As if she hadn't kissed him enough already' Torrance's mind whispered before grabbing herself a bowl and taking a seat between Torrance and Andrew. "So, what're you two talking about?"  
  
"Torrance was just asking me how we met," Andrew replied while removing a pack of Marlboro was his trouser pocket.  
  
Missy slapped his hand and pointed an accusing finger at him, "Not in the house, my parents smell that then they're gonna know you were here. You need to smoke. Out the back."  
  
"Yes mom," he remarked sarcastically, standing he exited through the backdoor and disappeared from view.  
  
"Missy!" Torrance hissed.  
  
Her best friend turned to face her and smiled, "Yeah?" but before Torrance could answer she quickly added, "You didn't say anything to Andrew did you?"  
  
"No, of course not," Missy smiled and glanced back at the backdoor obviously believing that they're conversation was over, "Missy!" once again her best friend glanced at her, "Why didn't you tell me that you had a boyfriend?"  
  
Missy avoided Torrance's question and instead glanced at the backdoor again, "It's complicated," Torrance couldn't see Missy's face and so didn't know whether she was just lying to get her to stop asking questions or if she was avoiding looking at her for some other reason.  
  
"Missy, look at me," she did and Torrance made sure she was looking her dead in the eye when she said what she was about to say, "We're best friends aren't we?"  
  
The same cocky smile that Missy always had returned to her face, "Of course."  
  
"Then you do know that whatever is up between the two of you, you don't have to worry about telling me. Because as long as you stay as you, then I don't care," Missy looked at Torrance with grateful eyes before her guard seemed to come back up again.  
  
"Aw, you're so sweet," Torrance shook her head with a smile, "I'll tell you everything Torrance, it's just that I really want the two of you to get along and I'm afraid that if I tell you everything then you're gonna be scared of him. Plus I got some bad news last night, and if I start talking about it then I may start crying, which is so not me," she shoveled a spoonful of cereal into her mouth.  
  
Torrance smiled reassuringly, "Okay, I'll wait. But…you have to tell me *everything* about the two of you," Missy smiled and nodded, the cereal she was chewing currently preventing any form of speech from taking place. "He seems nice enough, but there's something…mysterious about him, it's kinda…"  
  
"Dangerous?" Missy finished after successfully swallowing her cereal.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Missy smiled, "I know, it's such a turn on."  
  
"Missy!" Torrance exclaimed.  
  
Missy just laughed, "Oh come Torrance, are you seriously telling me you've never been attracted to that kind of guy before?"  
  
Torrance shook her head, "I'm fine with Cliff, thank you very much."  
  
Missy opened her mouth to say something when Andrew reemerged through the backdoor rubbing his arms aginst one another, "God, it's freezing outside. My pecks are so cold they cut glass right now," Missy laughed and even Torrance couldn't help but smile, "I'm gonna go get a shirt on okay," leaving the kitchen he almost ran into Cliff who was bundling two full bags of groceries through the front door, "Hey Cliff, you okay?"  
  
"Fine," Cliff muttered, bypassing Andrew he slung the bags up onto the table and let out a sigh. "Sorry I took so long, I ran into Jan at the store," he kissed Torrance a good morning before a voice cut in.  
  
"Love is in the air, everywhere I look around…"  
  
"Shut up Andrew," Missy called, "I think it's very sweet my brother is so in lurve," she smiled deviously.  
  
"Anyway…" Cliff continued while staring daggers at his sister, "Jan asked if we were still going to the Underground tonight," making his way around he wrapped his arms around Torrance and squatted down so his head was resting comfortably on her shoulder.  
  
Torrance looked at Missy who shrugged, "Sure, Torrance spoke up. I think it'll be a good time, plus it'll give Andrew a chance to meet everybody," Missy gave a grateful smile to her best friend.  
  
"What'd you say Andrew?" Cliff called, "You up for it?"  
  
Reentering the kitchen Andrew shrugged, "Sure, sounds like fun."  
  
"Great," Cliff got to his feet, "Then tonight, we party."   
  
To Be Continued  
  
By Raven 


End file.
